Non-abscence of love
by Warampharos
Summary: Tm got to the giant chasm for Kyurem, but he'll catch a more pleasuring girl. mlp and pokemon are not mine. Comment for be not eaten from Kyurem (joking and no offense and sorry if i offended someone), my first oneshot. Fanart are allowed, just credit me


Non-abscence of love

I just caught Kyurem, the Boundary Pokemon: my Warampharos took him very hardly, his Glaciate was very annoying and, man, he was tough. But another powerful beast was in my Poke Ball: the other was Reshiram, awakened at the Dragonspiral Tower, after Applejack, the Guardian of Honesty (although she looked like a normal and jolly texan girl) gave me in her stone form; Rainbow Dash, the Chaser of Ideals and the Personification of Loyality went around the world with Zekrom, after Applejack, two years before, defeated her and her thoughts and after her rescuing me from the attack of Kyurem.

"Hey, Motherfucker, what the heck is that?" Yes, my Warampharos (who he turned into a Mareep, for not abusing too much energy) can talk and he was pointing the God Stone: that item allow Kyurem to reach amazing power, fusing with Reshiram or Zekrom.

I picked it; then, I called both Reshiram and Kyurem, fusing into White Kyurem. "Arceus, I'm so HAPPY" "PREHHAAAAKYURAM" everybody was so happy that we danced (even White Kyurem), like a fucking Scatman. Suddenly, a little voice echoed in the icy cavern. "Kyurem... Kyurem... Kyukyu... I want to catch you" Her soft voice: she was Fluttershy, the most beautiful and kindheart girl in the world: yeah, I'm in love with her, we're closefriend, but nobody of us showed love interest. "Fluttershy. Nice to meet you here. What are you doing here?" She touched her hair"I'm here to catch Kyurem" Damn it, if only I knew before, I would leave Kyurem for her"Err...I'm really sorry. I just caught it" "Oh...that's not a problem." I calmed myself: Fluttershy is so gentle, things like this doesn't matter for her. But, I never felt like this time with Fluttershy: maybe it's the moment to confess her my true feelings. "Do you want to talk?" I asked her

"Fluttershy. Why did you want to catch Kyurem" She answered with a very low voice "It's... because... I wanted to face my fear" "What? Louder" She took a deep breath" I wanted to face my fear" "Fear of what?" "Fear of dragons" "Dragons? And why?" "... " I nodded with my head" Your thoughts are invalid. Look at this Kyurem. His look is docile" Kyurem confirmed, licking them with affection." Or maybe it was...

_After the controlled Kyurem transformed into White Kyurem, I was ready for a battle, with a lot of determination. "Try to stop THIS Kyurem" Ghetsis screamed; his madness surpassed all of the limits. "With pleasure"I said "NOOO" Fluttershy was uncoming "Don't put yourself in danger. Don't fight" "Fluttershy, I have to do this, for save Unova" "But...if you die..." "I won't. I promise you" Ghetsis was laughing "Well, well, we have a great friendship above us ... TO DESTROY" Pointing at Fluttershy "Kyurem...ICE BURN" The Pokemon charged fire in his tail, as orange energy tried to hit Fluttershy. She screamed and, for save her, I took the hit; Applejack immediately tried to help me, because I was frozen "Fluttershy, I'll take Tm to a Pokemon Center. You have to defeat Kyurem, so the ice will be easier to destroy or melt" "But..." she became pallid by worry "Tm... he'll be right?" "Of course:" "I want to stay with him" "No: I have no Pokemon. " "But please: I can't fight with the think of Tm's possible death" "FIGHT" "Alright...Go Hax"._

After I thinked all what happened that time, I decided to do a thing "Fluttershy? I want to give you Kyurem" as I recalled the beast in the Poke Ball, I took her hand and I gave here the sphere object. "Take it. You'll good at taking care of Pokemon" "But...isn't he a legendary Pokemon... who everybody want to caught?" "I much care of you. You're my true friend. And take also the God Stone" She felt honoured to receive a legendary dragon Pokemon. "Oh, Tm. I...I..." suddenly, she pressed her lips with mine: her tongue tasted very sweet, like a strawberry, and she guided it to my deepest part of my tongue. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment and the tongue encountering sound: only me existed in that chasm for that moment, with Fluttershy.

We broke up the kiss after 40 minutes "Fluttershy?Do you like me?" "Of course: I have a lot of friends, but you're the only who cares me for anything." "I have to tell you a secret" as revealed my another form: a White Kyurem, just with my same size. "When I got the Ice Burn attack, I absorbed the ice and I got this form" I started crying"Nobody likes me with this form. Nobody" She shut my cry, kissing me on the lips: she wanted to taste my new dragon tongue. I decided to get into action, exploring again her sweet cave. 20 minutes of lips work and 30 of hugs, little kisses and caresses, still in my dragon form. Then, in silence, we got out of the cavern, knowing that each of us have non-abscence of love


End file.
